


Дом, милый дом

by TheLosersClub2020



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLosersClub2020/pseuds/TheLosersClub2020
Summary: Чтобы вырваться из ненавистного Дерри, Ричи Тозиер обязан пережить утрату Эдди. И Ричи Тозиер пытается. Честно.
Relationships: Don Hagarty/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 9





	Дом, милый дом

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон, канонная смерть персонажей.

_Милый дом – гори огнём._

Ричи Тозиер благодарен Эдди Каспбраку, ведь тот появился в его жизни целых два раза. Но ещё сильнее он благодарен Танцующему клоуну Пеннивайзу и его проделке с глобальной амнезией, ведь Ричи Тозиер целых два раза за свою жизнь испытал оглушающе-сильное чувство любви с первого взгляда. Неплохо, да?

А Эдди Каспбрак позволил Танцующему клоуну Пеннивайзу убить себя именно в их родном (треклятом) Дерри, а не в Нью-Йорке, ставшем Эдди вторым домом, а, вернее сказать, единственным настоящим домом. И этим он тоже умудрился спасти Ричи Тозиера. Его бюджет, по меньшей мере.

Уж въехать в номер, принадлежащий Эдди до смерти, стоит не так дорого, как прожить долгих четыре месяца в том же «Ритц». Признаться, у Ричи и в «Дерри-Хаус»-то стремительно тают деньги на счёте.

А Стив вдобавок присылает сообщение:

«Ты уволен».

И ещё, спустя минут двадцать, когда Ричи Тозиер, равно как и любое из его альтер-эго, не соизволит отвечать: «Можешь не возвращаться».

Спасибо, что разрешил, приятель. Стив тоже большой молодец: дал ему возможность прославиться, вывел на людей, за едкие подтрунивания над собой дающих чаевые, а не зуботычины.

И Ричи благодарен Стиву, настолько, что у него даже рождается начало шутки в голове, смутное, ведь последнее время, с того самого мига, как Эдди Каспбрак выдаёт потрясающую мамко-шутку в его объятиях, Ричи Тозиер сама серьёзность. Убийственная ледяная глыба смирения и самоиронии, ещё один артефакт Дерри, врастающий в этот город и нуждающийся в заботе попечителя городского совета Майка Хэнлона ничуть не меньше, чем ветшающий со временем Пол Баньян.

Шутка... Про одного гея, который так стеснялся предложить другу свои руку и сердце, что на всякий случай одолжил запаску у злобного космического мудилы.

В голове, на задворках сознания, где-то там, где живёт ещё беззаботный весельчак и, хотя бы по мнению желтых изданий, плейбой Ричи Тозиер, слышатся вялые заказные овации и добродушный смех Стива. Где-то там, в ЛА, Стив хлопает его по плечу, милостиво прощает блудного сына и ведёт к очагу.

Очагу какого-нибудь модного ток-шоу, чтобы с места в карьер напомнить всей Америке, что её герой жив-здоров и полон энергии. И вот Ричи уже снова при любимом деле, пьёт скотч в собственной маленькой и уютной квартире на сорок восьмом этаже, смотрит на океан и сочиняет миниатюры про ЛГБТ и феминисток. Дамочки его терпеть не могут, половину рейтинга сделали. В этом он хорош.

Беверли, на коленях которой Ричи лежит во время очередной попойки КНКТ —Клуба Неудачников Кому за Тридцать, — перебирает его волосы и сдавленно хихикает: «Знала бы Кей, что я держала тебя за горло и даже не попыталась придушить, слова бы мне до скончания жизни не сказала».

Беверли. А правильнее — Беверли и Бен. Неотрывное созвучие. Ныне и вовеки.

Спустя три дня с их победы над Оно Беверли смотрела на Ричи так виновато, словно не говорила, что ей необходимо как можно скорее начать бракоразводный процесс, пока Том Роган не успел навредить её любимому детищу, её модельному агентству, а подбирала слова, чтоб деликатно отклонить приглашение на выпускной. Ричи не сдержался и резко встал с диванчика в углу. Беверли с удивлённо распахнутыми глазами продолжала ещё рассуждать вслух, как надеется, что Том Роган всё поймёт и не начнёт перепалки, когда Ричи приблизился к ней вплотную и приложил пальцы к её пухлым дрожащим губам.

— Буду признателен, малышка, — хрипло произнёс он, — если ты наваляешь сучонку, только давай-ка не слабее, чем Клоуну, ладно?

— Уж не сомневайся, — с неожиданно-холодной твёрдостью в голосе заверил Бен вместо Беверли. В его прищуренных глазах легко читалось, как жаждет он этой возможной перепалки, как ждёт случая пересчитать Тому долбанному Рогану рёбра, исключительно чтобы зафиксировать для будущего раздела имущества их количество. — Хочешь присоединиться?

Ричи представил на миг, как его кулак летит в довольную рожу Тома Рогана, придурка, которого подвыпившая Беверли сравнила со своим папочкой и Генри Бауэрсом. Ох, с каким удовольствием Ричи почистил бы его лицом полы в доме Беверли, в конце концов, ему не привыкать выносить всякое дерьмо из её жилища.

Представил, но эйфория от развернувшейся в его отличном воображении схватки растаяла быстрее фруктового драже. И осталась только горечь.

— Нет уж, Стог-дружок, — Ричи поцокал языком. — В сказках принц в одиночку побеждает дракона.

А иногда — с друзьями. Пока его любимая принцесса или другой принц, почему нет, умирает в уже готовом склепе.

Вечером следующего дня они позвонили Ричи по скайпу. Беверли с горящими глазами, словно помолодевшая и безумно красивая, восторженно рассказывала, как вдохновил её полёт на личном вертолёте Бена, как им удалось встретить рассвет целых два раза, честно-честно, а потом они чуть не врезались в тучу — жутко страшно смотреть на грозу из кабины, совсем не то же самое, что из салона самолёта, но ей повезло с пилотом, она коротко и нежно глянула на Бена и спохватилась, как там дела у Ричи. Ричи как раз вернулся из бара, где Майк и Билли насухую уделали его в настольный хоккей. Он выпил несколько банок своего любимого пива, за окном начиналась гроза, вот чёрт, нагнали своими полётами дождя, и воздух набух тяжёлым металлическим привкусом возбуждения и тревоги — отличная погодка, чтобы под ревущий рок-н-ролл погнать на красной клёвой тачке по центральной улице и не остановиться ни разу до первого более-менее приличного придорожного бара. А там подцепить симпатичную девчонку и...

Ричи пересказал события своего дня в красках, воодушевлённее наконец допущенного до сцены актёра массовки, и нахмурился: «Ребят, так вы, наверное, перепихнуться собирались?» Беверли охнула, быстро стягивая банный халат на груди, и пронзила Ричи раскалённым взором. Бен, не менее смущённый, ограничился тем, что послал его к чертям и оборвал звонок.

Ричи посмотрел в синий экран пару минут и потянулся закрыть крышку ноутбука, своего юмор-бука. Пальцы в темноте, оказывается, войдя в номер, он так и не включил свет, мазнули мимо экрана.

Он поднялся, на ходу стянул футболку, присел на край постели, борясь с джинсами.

За окном ворчливо прокашлялся первый отголосок далёкого грома.

А потом в дверь негромко постучали. Ричи отрывисто выдохнул, потёр повлажневшие глаза и манерно, с лучшим из своих южных акцентов, протянул:

— Если это ты, красавчик, то не ломись так. Береги кулачок, тебе сегодня он пригодится, я ведь буду занят, детка. Встречаюсь с лучшим другом, он тут напоследок решил убедиться, что я вены не вскрою. Как будто я способен опуститься до такого дешёвого плагиата!

В тусклом свете из коридора Билли казался выше и стройнее, почти таким же высоким и стройным, как в юности, когда все они ещё были живы. Он покачал головой:

— Ну и жопная же ты дырка, Балабол, — и улыбнулся с тихой, затаённой грустью. — Я думал, и правда обломал тебе свидание.

Он тактично промолчал, когда Ричи стянул одеяло и пару подушек на пол, в конце концов, раньше, лет эдак в шестнадцать, они и поодиночке предпочитали засыпать на полу, а уж собираясь вместе, даже и не мыслили улечься в одну койку. Как-то по-пидорски. Брр, бро.

Теперь Билли знал, что его друг — гей. И знал, что кровать — территория Ричи лишь потому, что до него здесь спал Эдди. Запах, лёгкий — лаванда и аспирин, ещё хранился в изголовье.

Билли растянулся на жёстком полу, поохав о больной спине и о том, что Одра его живьём сожрёт, если завтра он окажется недостаточно пластичен.

— Скажи, что это из-за одного горячего мужика, — Ричи прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как ком в горле — не исчезает, нет, ему казалось, что он уже никуда не денется, как чёртова астма, но съёживается сдутым воздушным шаром. Одно неловкое движение, резкий вдох в четыре глотка: «Эд-ди Касп-брак» — и шар снова вспыхнет внутри, плавно потянет сердце из грудины. Но пока он мог дышать. И даже улыбаться. — Пусть позавидует.

— Хочешь, познакомлю вас?

Ричи глумливо скривил лицо. Вот же отличный повод отшутиться, ввернуть пассаж о неверных жёнах, было же у него что-то такое в одном из интервью на радио. Билли терпеливо ждал ответа, и его пальцы вдруг сжались на запястье Ричи. Совсем легко, скорее машинально. И Ричи не стал шутить.

Поутру голова раскалывалась. Ричи остался в постели, c приложенным ко лбу пакетом замороженных брокколи, и выразил искреннее сожаление как Билли за то, что не сможет проводить его до аэропорта, так и Майку — не бывать их грандиозной попойке в Бангоре. Но это ничего, он, Ричи, не торопится к жёнушке под бочок, успеется ещё.

Он помахал им из окна отеля. Билли замешкался, но потом всё же махнул в ответ и забрался в машину Майка. Ричи ещё морщился от мигрени, бредя в уютную постель, к кабельному тв, но уже через час, примерно в это самое время, по его прикидкам, Билли и Майк миновали границу Дерри, боль — стиснула виски в последний раз, так и не выжала из носа Ричи ни капли крови и... лопнула. Ричи опасливо поднялся. И первым делом глянул в мини-бар. Пусто.

Майк нашёл его поздним вечером в библиотеке. За самым большим монитором, который обычно окружали сразу несколько школьников во главе с умником, восседающем на стуле, как на троне. Ричи выглядел не менее пафосно, щёлкая по мышке, чтобы приблизить карту Лос-Анджелеса.

— Я живу здесь, — сообщил он Майку с довольным видом. — Или я жил.

— Балабол, этот коньяк мне дарил мэр на десятую годовщину моего членства в городском попечительстве.

— Да? — Ричи отвёл изрядно захмелевший взгляд от монитора. — Чё-ё-ёрт, прости меня, дружище. В своё оправдание предлагаю онлайн-экскурсию. Располагайтесь, сэр, удобнее, наш автобус отрап... отправляется... с чего велите начинать?

Майк насмешливо хмыкнул, подтягивая ближе соседний стул, перевернул его и сел, прижавшись грудью к спинке. Он не знал, с чего велеть начать, но впервые за двадцать семь лет мог не просто подумать об этом, а спланировать. Или поддаться импульсу. Швырнуть дротик в карту и купить билет на самолёт, обменять свой старый «Форд» на старый добрый Харлей и присоединиться к банде байкеров, выйти ночью прогуляться до парка и автостопом уехать в Техас. Жениться там на бойкой и весёлой женщине, которая лихо объезжает лошадей и запросто пьёт чистый виски. Завести семью, сына и наконец вернуться обратно, в город своего детства, любимый город, давший ему так много. Он бы починил дом, привёл ферму Хэнлонов в лучшее из возможных состояний. Они бы купили овец, только для шерсти, никакой больше крови, никаких мертвецов в его жизни. Самому пасти стадо, с вином и сыром встречая туманные рассветы над родным Дерри. Да.

Но как же он ненавидел этот душный и смрадный город сейчас, видит Бог, там, под землёй, разорвать горячее сердце издыхающего Оно стоило меньших усилий, чем сегодня днём развернуть машину и выдержать обратный путь.

Он подавил желание обнять Ричи, потерянно, слепо уставившегося на яркие цветные картинки. И хлопнул его по спине:

— Бип-бип, мистер звезда. Коньяк- то был настоящим.

— Да, тебя не проведёшь, — Ричи отвесил ему восхищённый поклон, чуть не врезавшись лбом в мерцавшую синеватыми огнями клавиатуру. — Спокойствие, мой друг, у Ричарда Тозиера всё под контролем! Помнится, я так же сказал одной классной цыпочке на выпускном балу, кажется, мой единственный сынок зовёт её мамочкой. А она зовёт меня «Эй, мудак, где наши алименты за последний месяц?»

— Ты никогда не думал сменить амплуа?

— Заканчивай свои дела в Дерри, зануда, и рванём в Голливуд, сам посмотришь, как все они обожают мой юмор.

— Да мне и жизни не хватит, чтобы закончить все свои дела в Дерри, — Майк осторожно сдвинул клавиатуру подальше. — Разве что ты мне поможешь. Как насчёт задержаться в скучной провинции?

Ричи охотно кивнул, видимо, забыв, что держит во рту горлышко бутылки. Стекло звонко стукнулось о белые голливудские зубы, и коньяк плеснулся на ворот его футболки.

— Давай, детка, забрызгай папочку, — Ричи тоскливо оттянул мокрую ткань от горла и подпёр голову рукой. — Кому вообще нужен Лос-Анджелес, пока существует Дерри.

Не по холёной Кэрролл Авеню Эдди гонялся за Ричи, матерясь и требуя немедленно вернуть свой ингалятор, а лавируя меж вечных выбоин старушки Джексон-стрит. Ричи не вырезал их имён на подпорках величественного Моста Винсента Томаса. Мост Поцелуев сгодился для этого гораздо лучше. И преданно сохранил его тайну.

И, снова водя ножом по неровным линиям «Р+Э», спустя двадцать семь лет Ричи хотел пососаться с Эдди ничуть не меньше, чем тогда, в юности. И так же не имел возможности это сделать.

Потому что Дерри стал их личной Долиной смерти. Лучшей из долин.

* * *

Ричи закрыл сообщения Стива. Ничего, кроме этого. Он облегчённо выдохнул — никаких сотен пропущенных вызовов от друзей. И ничего от Майка. Совсем. А ведь амазонские джунгли — это тебе не фунт изюму, не абы что, не хрен собачий и явно не... как там ещё?

Ричи до последнего надеялся, что Майк передумает, а тот с каждым днём всё больше загорался своей дикой затеей. С благоговейным трепетом в голосе он читал скучившимся вокруг детишкам о приключениях Маугли. Вечерами Ричи не менее вдохновенно зачитывал ему выдержки из Википедии о ядовитом плюще, гигантских пауках, змеях и Эми Адамс. Когда изумлённый Майк уточнил, при чём здесь она, Ричи приложил ладонь к сердцу:

— Красотка, да? Не поедешь в свои дебри, организую вам личную встречу. А поедешь, и тобой точно закусят яли, на минуточку, самое страшное племя каннибалов в новейшей истории. Нет, серьёзно, Майки, тебя мало, что ли, сожрать пытались? Куда ты?

— Скажу Стейси, чтоб отключили тебя от «Дискавери».

Майк не ответил на звонок, и Ричи оставил ему сообщение на почте: «Ты очень огорчишься, если узнаешь, что городская библиотека Дерри сгорела? Я вот очень огорчился, жуткий сон. Перезвони и утешь меня».

Майк не перезвонил, и Ричи, задремавший на стуле перед телевизором, не сразу понял, что же в таком случае его разбудило. Телефон? Реклама, несколько оповещений из фейсбука и твиттера — преданные поклонники. И всё ещё ни одной весточки от Билли или Бена. Беверли — и та до сих пор никак не отреагировала на его фотографию из душа. А он, между прочим, полчаса укладывал брови зубной пастой. Он и не думал, что до сих пор способен ревновать их малышку-Бевви.

Он резко выпрямился, телефон едва не выпал из мгновенно похолодевших ладоней. Остатки сна выбило из груди гулким ударом сердца.

«Что за Дерри? Кто вы?»

Написал Майк Хэнлон.

* * *

Дородная горничная, её звали Карлой, увлечённо болтала со Стейси, самой симпатичной и доброжелательной из всех администраторов «Дерри-хаус». Чёрная юбка ещё сильнее натянулась на пышных бёдрах — Карла перегнулась через стойку и заливисто рассмеялась. Ричи подумал, что это подходящая работёнка для Кинки Брифкейса, секс-бухгалтера, и чуть было не хлопнул Карлу по заднице. Чемодан. В руках он держал чемодан Эдди.

Стейси заметила его и улыбнулась, однако улыбка быстро померкла. Он нервно грохнул по стойке ладонью, припечатывая ключ от номера. Своего бывшего номера. Их с Эдди. Румяное круглое лицо Карлы недовольно вытянулось. Она попятилась:

— Слушайте, мистер, я только пропылесосила и слегка пыль смахнула, пока вы там астму не заработали. Кровать не трогала, что не так опять?

За четыре месяца они с Карлой почти нашли общий язык. Она уже не так рьяно порывалась провести влажную, тотальную, разрушительную уборку, а он больше не повышал на неё голос, не выталкивал из номера, выхватывая обратно грязное, по её мнению, постельное бельё.

Стейси, преисполненная праведного гнева в первую его с Карлой стычку, потребовала немедленных объяснений, и он, неожиданно для себя, выдохнул:

— Он спас меня. Пожалуйста, оставьте всё так, как есть. Хотя бы ещё пару дней, я...

Стейси прикусила губу и робко коснулась его плеча. Позже, дослушав до конца сумбурную историю, без особого колорита страшной сказочки о Клоуне-пришельце-маньяке обратившуюся под луной и градусом бухла в обычный рассказ вдовца-неудачника, она порывисто и смущённо обхватила Ричи руками и дала слово лично предупредить каждую горничную отеля. Он искренне извинился перед Карлой тем же вечером. Карла впервые заговорила с ним только теперь.

— Я сваливаю, девочки. Навсегда.

Он поджал губы, сохраняя вкус этого слова. Шипучий и свежий, как глоток ледяного шампанского. И широко улыбнулся.

Чемодан Эдди на заднем сиденье его машины подскочил на ухабе, и Ричи немного сбавил газ. Все его собственные вещи уместились в сумку от ноутбука, вот что называется — налегке, и он понятия не имел, зачем тащит с собой лишний багаж. Там же ничего ценного, по сути. Три смены белья, пара рубашек, свитер потеплее и новёхонькая книга Уильяма Денбро с закладкой в середине.

Всё остальное место занимают лекарства и, матерь Божья, портативная кварцевая лампа. Ну и пусть. Теперь они забудут, он — тоже, как и все, стоит только быстрее свинтить подальше от Дерри, не в джунгли, конечно, он ведь не совсем рехнулся. Он начнёт с Калифорнии, помирится со Стивом. Однажды поднимет крышку, не задыхаясь концентрированным запахом Эдди Каспбрака. Что ещё за барахло, Ричи-дружочек? Выброси хлам. И он — выбросит.

Как они раньше не догадались. Естественно — кто-то один, не двое, не трое, не пятеро, остаётся и кормит город своей болью, своей памятью, вытягивает из других общие воспоминания, сливает их жадную пасть Дерри, изрешечённый болью. Человек-ситечко. Не в этот раз. Не с Ричи Тозиером.

Внутри опять заскреблось чувство вины и осознание утраты. Всё же эти месяцы каждодневного общения с лучшими друзьями не прошли бесследно — он прикипел к каждому заново, полюбил едва ли не сильнее, чем в детстве. И пока сумел бы в деталях восстановить мысленно любой из моментов их болталок.

Ничего. Не помню — значит, не было.

Свет фонарей тянулся следом за ним рваными языками, норовя ухватить. Ричи покосился в зеркало заднего вида и, передёрнув плечами, врубил музыку громче. Машина лихорадочно задрожала глухими басами. Фонари мелькали за дребезжащими стёклами всё быстрее, сливаясь в один длинный острый луч высоко над дорогой. Теперь он бы ни за что не попал в машину.

Указатель «Вы покидаете Дерри, штат Мэн, население 3544 человека» выступил из темноты, приветливый, раскрывший объятия. Ричи остановил машину. Мощный голос Литл Ричарда оборвался на самой высокой ноте. У Ричи от внезапной тишины тут же зазвенело в ушах. И ещё кое-что. Пропущенный вызов.

Он несколько долгих мгновений смотрел на мигающий красным дисплей, прежде чем решится снять блокировку. Да, интуиция редко подводила Ричи.

«И не хочу знать ни о каком Дерри ещё месяц. Теперь ты за главного, Балабол, помнишь?»

Три звонка от Билли. Селфи Бена и Беверли с борта яхты, они просят прощения, здесь совершенно ужасная связь, но отличная погода. У них — романтический уик-энд, как это он забыл. Как это он понадеялся, что забудет?

Двигатель продолжал нетерпеливо ухать под капотом. «В путь, в путь, в путь!»

— Отличная шутка, Майки, — пробормотал Ричи и растерянно обернулся, будто где-то поблизости разместили билборд с подробной инструкцией, как поступать, если твоя жизнь в очередной раз катится в жопу.

Билборда он не нашёл. Но по обочине медленно вышагивал какой-то парень. Ричи недоумённо моргнул — откуда он здесь взялся? Никаких других тачек. Только человек. Налегке.

Парень тоже заметил его машину. Он остановился, глядя прямо на Ричи, хотя и не видя его за тонированными стёклами, конечно, не видя, поправил лямку сумки на своём плече и выставил руку, поднимая большой палец вверх.

Что ж. Если, Ричард Тозиер наконец-то сошёл с ума, остаётся верить, что этот глюк окажется весёлым.

— Куда?

— В Лапландию, — отозвался Ричи, цепляя серьёзную мину.

Парень уселся на переднее сиденье, кое-как умещая свои длинные тощие ноги, и заботливо уложил на колени сумку от ноутбука:

— Это достаточно далеко от сраного Дерри?

— Эй, приятель, ты о городе моего детства говоришь, — с предельной обидой выкрикнул Ричи. — Конечно, это, мать твою, на другом конце земли.

— Сгодится. Кажется, я тебя где-то видел, — парень прищурился, вглядываясь в его лицо. Ричи дурашливо вскинул подбородок. — Может быть, пока чпокал твою мамашу.

— Недурно. Только всё наоборот было.

— Я чпокал тебя? — от парня неслабо разило алкоголем, и он абсолютно точно нарывался на неприятности.

— Да нет, глупыш, — Ричи, к ужасу своему, ощутил прилившую к щекам кровь и торопливо потянулся к зажиганию. — Это я тебя где-то видел.

— Дон Хагарти.

Ричи несдержанно охнул, и парень криво усмехнулся. Ну да, Дон Хагарти. Ясно. Придурки из современной версии банды почившего ныне Генри Бауэрса швырнули его парня с моста. Судебные разбирательства, затянувшись более чем на год, прекратились на прошлой неделе. Дон Хагарти, свихнувшийся от горя грязный пидор, утверждающий в интервью для «Дерри-Ньюс», что его любовника утянул на дно клоун. Это надо же такое выдумать. Клоун-людоед. Ха-ха-ха.

— А я Ричи Тозиер, — выдавил он наконец. Хруст костей Эдди, лапа Оно, рвущая сердце и ему, и Ричи разом. Чёрт. — И знаешь, никак в толк не возьму, какого хрена ты делал в Дерри всё это время?

— Адриан любил этот город, — глухо обронил Дон. — А я любил Адриана. Здесь, — он ласково погладил сумку кончиками пальцев, — его роман. Я закончил сам, по наброскам, записям, не знаю уж, насколько удачно получилось, но Адриан говорил, что и должен выйти полный отстой.

— Всё как он хотел.

— Он хотел пожениться, — взвился Дон. — Он был смелее любого из ублюдков, отнявших его у меня, понял? — он помолчал, постепенно его раскрасневшееся лицо смягчалось. — Куда тут уезжать, пока виновные не наказаны?

— Они наказаны, — хруст костей Эдди, летящие в лицо Ричи пуговицы его рубашки и брызги крови. Тускнеющие в глазах Оно огни. Исчезни, тварь.— Если от этого легче.

— Легче? — Дон качнул головой. — Знаешь, меня однажды, лет в пятнадцать, отметелили так, что я два месяца провалялся в больнице, я тогда решил, больнее уже не бывает. Дурак.

— А я-то думал, у меня выдалось трудное детство. За что тебя так?

— Я всегда знал, что люблю парней. Просто до Адриана влюблялся не в тех. А после него... — Дон прерывисто выдохнул. — Так что, приятель, мы валим отсюда?

Хруст костей Эдди. Его чемодан на заднем сиденье. Сотни городов, где они не побывали вдвоём. Пустых и холодных городов. Ричи вцепился в руль до хруста.

Хруст костей Эдди, тьма в мёртвых глазах Оно. Мёртвых глазах Эдди.

Прохладная ладонь Дона Хагарти на запястье.

Хруст костей Эдди.

Мощный рёв Литл Ричарда.

«Вы покидаете Дерри. Штат Мэн. Население 3544 человека».

И больше ни одного Танцующего клоуна Пеннивайза.


End file.
